


"Holy Crap, Cheese Puffs!" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 9)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [10]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 9 - "Holy Crap, Cheese Puffs" - "She always told me they remind her of home. Now I know what home is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Holy Crap, Cheese Puffs!" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 9)

 

[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a4f71f713e5d3dcf7f63ab95a34b5765/tumblr_nery7pQU7j1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: the entire camp fire scene was built from scratch, the only thing that is actually one image, is the forest scenery with the fire pit and the table. I added the sleeping bags, the fire (yes, the fire), the tent, the food/drinks on the table etc. I promise you all, one of these days I'll screen record how I create a page


End file.
